Tudo Mudar
by Allina Ferreira
Summary: Alguns anos passaram-se desde que Aioros e Mariana se viram pela última vez. Sentimentos inexplicáveis surgiram quando ele a reencontra. Baseada Na música " Tudo Mudar" do Charlie Brown Jr.


Disclaimer: 'Saint Seiya' não me pertence e sim, a Masami Kurumada. (Como eu queria que pertencesse...). Bom, não__existe intenção alguma de obter lucro com esta obra, cujo único propósito é entretenimento.

A música "Tudo Mudar" também não me pertence, mas sim ao grupo Charlie Brown Jr.

Qualificação: Individual - romance  
Censura: Livre

_**Tudo Mudar**_

-Aioros, eu preciso que vá até o aeroporto. Mariana chega dentro de meia hora.

-Eu? Não mesmo. Onde está o Aioria?

-Ele não está – a jovem senhora se aproxima – Por favor, meu filho, não poderei ir, tenho uma reunião de negócios.

-Muito menos eu – assumiu uma expressão carrancuda – Mãe a senhora sabe muito bem que eu e a Mariana não nos damos bem...

-Por culpa sua! E isso faz tempo, agora vocês são adultos, então se comportem-se como tal – beijou-lhe a bochecha – Conto com você! – pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Aioros suspirou. Sabia que enquanto a garota estivesse como hóspede em sua casa seus dias seriam totalmente chatos e cheios de brigas.

Pegou a chave do carro e foi para a garagem. Fez uma manobra precisa e acelerou o quanto podia. Enquanto dirigia, sua expressão foi mudando aos poucos. Lembrava da garota, gorda, óculos fundo de garrafa, aparelho nos dentes... Ver sua lastimável aparência já era um motivo para rir, além dos apelidos bizarros que ele costumava lhe colocar. A última vez em que se encontraram, tinham por volta de 14 anos.

Estacionou o carro em uma área qualquer e se dirigiu ao portão de desembarque. Sem qualquer identificação para mostrar que a esperava. Propositalmente, pois isso lhe renderia boas risadas.

Os passageiros pouco a pouco deixavam o local e nenhum sinal de seu alvo. Já estava enfadado pela demora e enquanto a procurava seus olhos pararam numa bela moça que se mostrava um pouco impaciente e perdida. Tomou coragem e se aproximou.

-Esperando por alguém? – Ele puxou conversa.

-Sim, minha tia. Estou preocupada, ela não é de se atrasar.

-Se quiser posso te levar...

-Não se incomode, tenho certeza que ela deve estar chegando.

-Eu faço questão – sorriu de maneira galanteadora.

-Melhor não, nem te conheço.

-Ah, desculpe não me apresentei. Aioros as suas ordens.

A garota riu e Aioros ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-Algum problema?

-Já não era sem tempo! Aioros não está me reconhecendo?

Ele paralisou. Aquela não podia ser...

-Ma-Mariana? Não é possível... Você está diferente...

_**Quando vi você quase não acreditei**_

_**Nem vi você mudar, Nem vi você crescer mas**_

_**Nunca te imaginei assim...**_

Mariana sorriu diante do silêncio de Aioros. Seu olhar entregava que ele havia gostado do que estava a sua frente. Um monumento, uma linda mulher, sem exageros.

-Aioros, está tudo bem?

-Sim, está – ainda olhava abismado para ela – É um prazer recebe-la depois de tanto tempo...

-É você não está bem... – disse baixinho

-Disse algo?

-Não... E minha tia como está?

-Reunião de negócios, ela me intimou a vir aqui pra te pegar – colocava as bagagens no porta-malas – Sabe ela não pára de trabalhar nunca - Abriu uma das portas do conversível preto e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

Parou por alguns momentos. Vasculhava com o olhar cada centímetro do carro a procura de algo. Conhecia Aioros e até onde lembrava, ele não era nada cavalheiro.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Onde está a armadilha?

-Hã?

-Perguntei qual a brincadeira de mal-gosto que fará agora pra me dar boas vindas. Você nunca me tratou bem.

-Não estou aprontando nada, juro.

Os olhares se cruzaram naquele momento. Ambos misteriosos. Algo anormal estava acontecendo.

Ele fez novamente o sinal para que ela entrasse no carro. Ainda relutante, entrou no veículo. Bateu a porta e entrou pelo outro lado, acomodou-se e colocou o cinto de segurança.

-Não consigo – Mariana travava uma luta árdua para colocar o cinto – Uma ajudinha aqui Aioros.

Ao ir a seu auxílio o contato das mãos foi inevitável. Sentiu como que uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o seu corpo naquele instante, sem falar de quando tomou consciência de que seus rostos estavam próximos. Fitaram-se intensamente, a respiração de ambos estava acelerada, e podia sentir a tensão crescer entre eles. Sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, puxou o cinto em um movimento brusco e preciso, prendendo-o a ela.

-Obrigado Aioros – ela disse se encolhendo no banco.

A voz doce o tirou do transe e o fez voltar a para frente e deu partida. Não ousou mais fitar os olhos amendoados. Todo percurso foi feito em silêncio.

_**Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar  
Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas  
Nunca te imaginei assim...**_

Passavam-se mil coisas em sua cabeça. Tentava explicar para si mesmo o acontecimento de instantes. Não tinha mais vontade de fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto com ela, muito pelo contrário... Tinha vontade de beijá-la, e pensar nessa idéia fazia seu coração se acelerar a tal ponto que ele estava quase que ofegante. Balançou a cabeça. Isso era loucura. De onde havia surgido tal necessidade?

_**Como pode tudo mudar  
Em um segundo, nem pensar  
Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser...**_

-Olá querida!- a jovem senhora abraça ternamente Mariana – Desculpe por não ir ao aeroporto, estava com uma reunião de negócios marcada, mas foi cancelada. Mais tempo para curtir minha afilhada.

-Não tem problema tia, sei o quanto é ocupada. – Diz dando-lhe outro abraço.

-Mas você está linda! – Fez com que Mariana desse uma volta para admirá-la.

-Concordo plenamente – Disse um rapaz descendo apressadamente as escadas.

-Aioria! – Mariana diz surpresa – Você também está lindo!

Enquanto os três conversavam animadamente, Aioros recostou-se em uma das paredes do salão, ainda atônito com a mudança daquela que um dia foi alvo de suas traquinagens infantis. Suspirou, olhando fixamente para aquela figura tão perfeita. Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu seu irmão mais novo chama-lo.

-Aioros?

-O que é Aioria, não enche...

-Ta longe heim? Já estou aqui do seu lado te chamando a um tempão e você nada responde só olhando a Mariana de um jeito esquisito...

-Eu? – recompõe-se imediatamente – Sei lá, estou impressionado como pôde ela ter ficado tão...

-Linda? – ele completa no lugar do irmão – Normal Aioros, ou pensou que ela ficaria daquele jeito pra sempre?

-Na verdade pensei...

-Hum... Acho que alguém aqui está com o coração batendo forte...

-Está tão evidente assim? – Aioros pergunta espantado

-Maninho – Aioria bateu no ombro do irmão, sorrindo – Até que não acho uma má idéia vocês dois juntos... Acho que combinariam - Olhou para jovem que estava do outro lado do recinto e depois olhou para o irmão - Bom, você só vai saber se tentar. Até mais. – saiu deixando o irmão pensativo.

_**Difícil acreditar que depois de tanto tempo  
Eu iria me ligar em você, não posso acreditar...**_

-Então o que acha de almoçarmos naquele restaurante que tem aquela vista maravilhosa para o mar? – sugeriu Mariana à tia.

-Ótima idéia.

-Vou tomar um banho e colocar uma outra roupa. Nos vemos daqui a pouco – despediu-se e foi para o quarto.

-Aioros vai conosco? – indagou a jovem senhora olhando para seu filho que se encontrava no canto oposto da sala.

-Claro – respondeu serenamente – Eu já estou pronto, apenas esperando vocês. Nem vou pedir para não demorar, pois sei que isso é missão impossível.

-Até daqui a pouco – sorriu para o filho e se retirou.

Passados vinte minutos, nem mesmo o ipod o distraía. Olhava fixamente para a escada a todo instante. Esperava que ela descesse os degraus exibindo a imponente beleza que adquirira. Sentiu o coração disparar quando ela apareceu. Mariana usava calça jeans e camiseta branca, tênis e cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e apenas gloss nos lábios. Apesar da simplicidade, estava exuberante. Aioros a olhava com admiração.

-O que houve? – ela perguntou diante da expressão dele.

-Bem... É que... Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse se arrumar tão rápido. – Sorriu aliviado por ter arrumado uma desculpa rápida.

Risadas ecoaram pelo salão. Após as gargalhadas, os olhares se encontram, fazendo os dois ficarem sem graça.

-Bom, costumo não me arrumar muito, como pode ver meu estilo é bem básico – disse fixando o olhar em qualquer detalhe decorativo.

Não havia mais assunto. Ele procurava qualquer música interessante no pequeno aparelho e ela olhava para qualquer coisa.

_**Quando me aproximei mal sabia o que falar  
Nem vi você mudar, nem vi você crescer, mas  
Nunca te imaginei assim...**_

-E então crianças? Vamos?

-Mãe não somos mais crianças – Aioros respondeu com uma ponta de irritação.

-É como se fosse. Sabe que o tempo não passa para as mães – disse fechando a porta da residência e apoiando a mão no filho – Lembro como se fosse hoje vocês dois brigando sem nenhuma razão.

-Eu também me lembro. Aioros me irritava dia e noite, sem trégua alguma – sorriu Mariana – Estava até receosa de voltar aqui, por isso demorei a aceitar seus convites tia.

Aioros sentiu uma espada atravessar seu coração. Não teve vontade alguma de se defender, e por um momento sentiu sua consciência lhe atormentar pelas coisas que fez com a garota.

_**Como pode tudo mudar  
Em um segundo, nem pensar  
Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser...**_

-Vamos esquecer isso? Não faz sentido relembrar coisas que aconteceram há tanto tempo... Somos adultos agora.

As duas olharam para ele admiradas, a mais velha delas com certa ironia.

-Meu filho é você mesmo quem está falando isso?

-Sou eu mesmo dona Atina – abriu a porta do carro para que a mãe entrasse junto com Mariana.

-Mãe, eu estou tratando a Mariana do jeito que ela merece – deu partida no carro – Não estou? – Olhou para ela.

-Até agora ele não aprontou nada comigo... – Mariana disse tentando defendê-lo.

-Viu só Atina, agora sou um menino comportado. – Piscou para a mãe.

-Sei, sei – falou ela desconfiada.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntou curioso.

-Para o Secret Garden. – Mariana respondeu.

-Hum, uma boa escolha, gosto da visão privilegiada que temos do mar – ele elogiou.

-Também gosto. – sorriu – Faz tempo que não vou lá, mas é uma das coisas que sempre lembro com muita saudade daqui.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram ao restaurante e se acomodaram.

-Um _frappé, por gentileza – Mariana pediu ao garçom._

-O mesmo para mim – disse Aioros.

-Para mim, só um copo de água gelada – Atina falou em seguida.

-E aí cara – um rapaz moreno bateu em seu ombro – Tudo beleza?

-E aí Theseu! – levantou-se da mesa e cumprimentou o amigo com um abraço.

-Vejo que está muito bem acompanhado – Olhou maliciosamente para Mariana.

-Essa é Mariana, afilhada de minha mãe. Veio passar as férias conosco.

-Muito prazer – beijou-lhe a mão, fazendo-a corar. – Posso sentar aqui?

-Claro brother, fica à vontade.

Mariana e Theseu engataram uma animada conversa. Aioros observava calado, limitando-se apenas a rir quando o amigo fazia alguma piada. Contudo, sua expressão logo mudou quando percebeu que os dois estavam se dando bem demais.

_**Tudo mudar**_

_**Tudo mudar**_

_**Tudo mudar**_

_**Tudo mudar**_

Tomou um gole da bebida. Estava amarga, mas não reclamou. O que lhe incomodava naquele momento era o que estava acontecendo bem na sua frente. Theseu passava a mão nos longos cabelos de Mariana. Sentiu uma tristeza sem motivo invadir-lhe.

Os pedidos da refeição principal foram feitos. Não demorou muito, o garçom os serviu. Aioros brincava com a comida. Não sentia fome alguma. Nada o fazia desprender a atenção naqueles dois.

-Querido, mal tocou na comida.

-Não estou me sentindo muito bem...

-Se quiser posso te levar ao hospital – ofereceu-se Theseu.

-Não precisa. Deve ser só um mal estar...

-Então vamos para casa descansar – Atina intimou o filho – eu dirijo – pegou a chave do carro da mão dele.

-Nos vemos Mariana?

-Claro Theseu. Até mais!

-Foi um prazer conhece-la – beijou-lhe mais uma vez a mão.

Aioros estava no banco traseiro, totalmente desleixado e com os olhos fechados. Escutava a conversa de sua mãe com Mariana.

-Arrasando corações – Atina desviou o olhar rapidamente para a afilhada e voltou à atenção para a estrada – Theseu é um ótimo garoto, vem de uma família bastante prestigiada de Atenas. Muitas garotas dariam tudo para estar em seu lugar.

Abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. A mãe sempre exagerava nas descrições que fazia dos outros.

-Ah tia... Também não é assim...

-Mariana deu pra perceber que ele gostou muito de você...

-Ele é legal, gostei de conhecê-lo. Aioros sabe se ele tem namorada?

-N-não sei – A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa.

-Como não sabe Aioros?Ele é seu amigo!

-Mas faz muito tempo que não o vejo mãe.

Sentiu o fôlego faltar-lhe com a indagação de Mariana. A possibilidade de estar ela interessada em seu amigo não o agradava.

_**Tudo mudar**_

_**Tudo mudar**_

_**Tudo mudar**_

_**Tudo mudar**_

A noite havia chegado. Aioros estava deitado em sua cama desde que chegou do restaurante. Não teve ânimo nem para jantar.

Continuou perguntando-se por que estava daquela maneira desde que Mariana aparecera. Pensou no que o irmão tinha lhe falado... Imaginou inúmeras vezes como seria beijá-la e também pensou se ela tinha gostado tanto de Theseu a ponto de se relacionarem.

-Chega! Não posso mais ficar aqui! – esbravejou. Pegou a jaqueta e saiu do quarto.

Passavam das onze da noite e todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos. Decidiu então dar uma volta pelo jardim da casa.

O tempo frio e a garoa que caía, não impede que ele se sente no gramado. Deixou que pouco a pouco a água molhasse seu rosto. Olhava para o céu, desolado, procurando por respostas.

-Vai acabar adoecendo de verdade.

Aioros sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe. Virou-se e viu Mariana vestida com um robbie e segurando um guarda-chuva.

-Você também vai se continuar aqui – ele sorriu.

-Eu escutei um barulho, vim só verificar o que era. – ela disse sem graça.

Ele nada disse, retornou a posição inicial, encarando o céu.

-A chuva dá uma sensação de renovação, eu gosto de dias chuvosos – tentou puxar conversa.

-Também gosto – limitou-se a dizer, sem encará-la.

-Eu vou voltar para meu quarto...

-Espere! Vou com você.

Levantou-se e pegou o guarda-chuva da mão dela. Encararam-se por algum tempo até ele quebrar o silêncio.

-Mariana, eu sei que já ouviu isso várias vezes hoje – desencorajou-se por completo ao olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

-O que Aioros?

-É que... Você está tão... Linda – disse pausadamente.

-Obrigada – sentiu as maçãs do rosto quentes. – Você também ficou...

Sorriram, sem jeito.

-Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia que você não iria me irritar mais - ela confessou. – Na verdade, nem sei se estamos aqui compartilhando desse momento de paz.

-Eu não sou mais o mesmo – aproximou-se ainda mais dela – Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje...

-Mesmo? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Sim. Eu me surpreendi com sua mudança e desde que eu te vi... Não sei explicar...

Percebeu a surpresa dela diante de sua confissão. Não disse mais nada. Largou o guarda-chuva e tocou a face dela com as mãos. Percorria com os dedos o caminho que as gotas faziam no rosto pálido da garota, parando na boca carnuda.

-Aioros essa é mais uma de suas brincadeiras? – disse baixinho.

-Não estou brincando.

Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e escorregou para a boca. Um toque suave que o fez estremecer. Tocou os lábios dela uma, duas três vezes... Tornou a fita-la. Estava mais linda que nunca, com os olhos fechados, esperando o final. Sem mais delongas, lhe invade a boca para um beijo quente e cheio de ternura.

_**Como pode tudo mudar  
Em um segundo, nem pensar  
Não vou voltar atrás, agora é assim que vai ser...**_


End file.
